Peacock
Summary Once a war orphan slave named Patricia Watson, Peacock's body was gruesomely mutilated by slave traders that captured her. She was rescued by Dr. Avian’s Anti-Skullgirls Labs, and rebuilt with a reality-defying arsenal of biomechanical weaponry: the Argus System augmented her body, and the Avery Unit gave her access to unprecedented weaponry. Alas, they couldn’t do anything for her mind: Peacock’s damaged psyche and abiding love of cartoons shaped her new “toys” into a terrifying gang of cronies, whom she has no qualms using to paint the town red… with blood. As terrifying as she is, she may be the kingdom’s best bet against the Skullgirl. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Patricia "Peacock" Watson, Murder-Go-Round Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Biomechanical Anti-Skullgirl Weapon Unit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Reflexes, Stamina, and Endurance, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Biomechanical Lasers, Summoning Attack Potency: Large City Level Speed: Supersonic Lifting Strength: Class 1, Class 10 with Tommy Ten-Tons Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: City Level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended range with knives, medium to long range with guns, explosives, lasers, and summons Standard Equipment: Avery Unit, Revolver Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Mentally and emotionally unstable, Brash, Impatient, Argus System is her only means of sight, Summons are temporary, Reality warping powers are limited Moves and Techniques: *'Normals' **'Poke!' - Peacock literally pokes her opponent. Can be chained twice. **'Stuff 'n Puff' - Peacock brands her opponent with her cigar, then takes a drag and blows smoke in their face. Chains twice. **'Hammer for the Worms' - Peacock swings a mallet in front of her, then returns it to the convenience of her eye socket. **'Pie Splat' - Peacock gives her opponent a taste of coconut whipped-cream pie. **'The Eyes of Tomorrow' - Peacock's Eyes of Argus thrust forward like daggers. **'The Bear Trap of Sevelle' - Peacock spits out her metal jaws. **'Screwball Cannon' - Peacock swings a heavy portable cannon in front of her. Her cigar lights the fuse for the cannon, which subsequently fires off a cannonball. If she is close range to the opponent, the swing of the cannon counts as an additional hit. **'Red Hot Buckshot' - Peacock politely tips her hat, revealing Avery underneath, who not-so-politely empties a shotgun in front of Peacock. **'Robo with a Shotgun' - Peacock pulls out a shotgun and fires in front of her, sending her and any opponents caught in the buckshot flying backwards. **'Pop Eye' - Peacock pushes one of her Eyes of Argus and jabs her opponent. **'Curb Your Shoe' - Avery appears under Peacock's hat and kicks forward with Kuribo's Shoe. **'How to Handle a Chainsaw' - Peacock takes off her hat, revealing Avery who attacks with a chainsaw. Chains thrice. **'Springboard Panic' - Peacock stomps the floor, loosening a floorboard that launches her opponent with a gloved fist. **'Ant Wasted' - Peacock spies a tiny ant scurrying on the ground, and wastes no time frying it with one of her Eyes of Argus. The ant can and will be spared if attack is canceled in time. The ant will scurry along the ground across the entire stage. **'Nice Booby Trap' - Peacock pulls her hat down over her head and shoves her face through a portable hole. Her face appears at a variable distance from the floor in front of her, striking middle. This move will interrupt momentum and cause a small float effect during the animation. Peacock's face will always appear below her opponent, up to a surprising maximum distance. **'Kick the Football, Peacock!' - Avery appears in front of Peacock with a football on his head. Peacock attempts to kick the football, only to have Avery pull it away at the last moment, causing Peacock's foot to instead slam into the next closest thing. **'Banjo Trouble' - Peacock plays a wicked banjo solo and goes into a knee slide, bringing her opponent to their knees in awe. **'Buzzin' Buzzard' - Peacock boots Avery out of her hat, who starts to wildly brandish knives around him until he hits the ground. If Peacock is in close range to her opponent, the kick will count as an additional hit. While active, Avery acts as a 2 hit projectile. Attack immediately halts all forward momentum for Peacock and her opponent (if hit is successful). *'Throws' **'Burlap Beatdown' - Peacock throws the opponent in a burlap sack and proceeds to stomp on them, with the last hit freeing the opponent. **'Big Ball of Violence' - Peacock pulls the opponent into a cartoon smoke bubble and beats them up. *'Specials' **'George's Day Out' - Peacock tosses a George bomb that waddles across the screen at slow speed. **'Boxcar George' - Peacock points at her opponent as a George bomb in a tiny car comes from behind her and races across the screen at medium speed. **'George at the Air Show' - Peacock engages in Semaphore as a George bomb in a tiny airplane flies in from the top of the screen behind her. The plane flies in a downward arc, crashing to the ground just before the opposite edge of the screen. **'The Hole Idea' - Peacock falls down into a portable hole, popping back up in a location dependent on the K button used. LK teleports Peacock half the distance between her and her opponent. MK teleports her directly in front of the opponent, and HK teleports directly behind the opponent. ***'Fire in the Hole!' - Peacock feigns her Hole Idea move, instead pops right back where she was standing and drops a George bomb on her opponent's position. **'Hi Hi Birdie' - Peacock taunts her opponent for being weak. Using a fully charged Shadow of Impending Doom after performing a taunt will result in dropping a Tenrai Ha instead of a standard Level 3 object. **'Bang!' - Peacock shoots a mostly harmless flag from her revolver. Attack causes Stagger to grounded enemies. **'BANG!' - Peacock shoots a mostly harmful blade from her revolver. Has large hitbox, knocks back enemy. **'BANG! BANG! BANG!' - Peacock pulls out her revolver and shoots the opponent. Can be chained three times. **'Shadow of Impending Doom' - A random object drops down from the sky and hits the opponent in an overhead attack. LP drops the object at a set distance from Peacock. MP drops the object at the same distance as LP, but will track the opponent if it locks on. HP drops the object at least half a screen away from Peacock, but will lock on to the opponent at any distance farther away than half screen. Holding down the punch button charges the attack; Level 2 deals twice as much damage and is reached after two seconds, Level 3 deals twice as much damage as Level 2 and is reached after three additional seconds. If a taunt is used prior to inputting a fully charged Shadow of Impending Doom the object dropped will be a Tenrai Ha instead of a standard Level 3 object. Any number of moves can be used prior without negating the effect of the Tenrai Ha summon. After dropping a Tenrai Ha another cannot be summoned afterwards unless you taunt again. *'Blockbusters' **'Argus Agony' - Peacock fires a continuous laser beam from her hat, then fires individual laser bolts from her Eyes of Argus. Laser beam penetrates all objects. Maximum of 30 hits possible (6 hits from beam, 24 maximum hits from bolts). **'Lonesome Lenny' - Peacock plants an enormous Lenny bomb. Lenny's fuse lasts 5 seconds, which can be shortened by attacking it. Lenny will also detonate immediately after Peacock exits Argus Agony, if he was hit by the laser during the attack. Detonates in a large area, causing large chip damage on block. **'Goodfellas' - Peacock shoves her opponent into a burlap sack, then calls her buddies to stomp down on them in unison. A small George bomb joins in and beats down on the sack with a baseball bat before Peacock flicks away a spent cigar at the George bomb, blowing up the sack in a great explosion. Very high damage, even without multiplier. Deals 32 hits (24 in stompfest, 7 from George bat, 1 in George explosion). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Magic User Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Knife Wielders Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7